


Grief and Mourning

by 500shadesofblue



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 13:16:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15195563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/500shadesofblue/pseuds/500shadesofblue
Summary: Connor helps you hold on after a loss.This is a vent fic. For other people going through losses, I figured it might help you feel better to read something like this, so I decided to post it. It's quite short.





	Grief and Mourning

“Shh,” Connor says. You’re sobbing, deep, heartwrenching gasps and tears rolling down your face. His arms are around you, holding you close, stroking up and down your back for comfort. You can barely feel it.

“It _hurts_ ,” you croak. Misery, and grief, welling up within you for what you’ve lost. “And it won’t go away,” you whisper, voice cracking, because it won’t. This is real life, this isn’t a bad dream, this is _real_ …

“I’m here,” Connor whispers, holding you tighter. “I’m here.”

You’re glad he doesn’t try to tell you you shouldn’t be sad. Sad- the word isn’t _enough_. Grief is like a torrent. The reasons why you feel the way you feel- it’s like looking at the sun. If you keep thinking about it, you just cry, and you can’t stop, you can't stop...

You’re sobbing into Connor’s shirt, and he’s holding onto you, whispering reassurances into your hair.

All you can do is try to hold on.


End file.
